To be Remembered
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: Simon Lewis is a world reknown star and has left his home of New York for years. Now he's going back for college and has to face his demons in the form of the Lightwoods. Isabelle has always regretted her past but now she's determined to fix things. But the past is hard to let go of and they have both learned that the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's something that I hope isn't completely horrible.

Chapter 1

KIIS 

On air With Ryan Seacrest

_"Okay Mr. Lewis you are the biggest star in Hollywood right now and yet your leaving to go to college?" _

_"That's right Ryan."_

_"You're at the top of your career though?"_

_"I've attended Stanford in California so far but I want to be near my mom. So I decided to go to NYU."_

_"Simon are you going to still be working when you're in college?"_

_"I'm going to be working on an album and appearing on a few episodes of Gossip Girl. I've also got some auditions I'm attending too."_

_"That's great to hear and you're single at the moment right?"_

_"I am currently single."_

_"You've recently broken up with your long time girlfriend Camille Belcourt from the show Vamped right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So Simon any chance you guys might ever get back together because you two were named hottest couple of Hollywood two years in a row?"_

_"I was very honored by the nominations."_

_"Okay guys this was Simon Lewis one of the youngest recipients of a couple Golden Globes, Oscars, Academy Awards, and Grammys."_

_"Thanks for having me here."_

Upper West Side, New York

Isabelle turned off her computer once she finished hearing the interview. If someone would've told her that the boy she used to bully would become the biggest star in the world she would have laughed in their face. But Simon Lewis had turned out bigger than anyone had ever expected.

She still felt guilt for the way she and her brothers had bullied him. Simon had always been nice to her and would never retaliate when she lashed out. Maybe she had been so mean to him because she had a slight crush on him. Yeah she wasn't too good at dealing with emotions.

Whenever Simon had an interview, photo shoot, movie, or song out she was one of the first to be on it. He had gone from scrawny to hotty. She actually had a poster of him shirtless in her closet but she would never admit that. Everything about him became perfection. Teasing dark brown eyes, charmingly windblown brown hair, a perfect body, and her favorite part about him that had never changed...his personality. Simon had this amazing way of being self depreciating and humorous. He was witty and always captivating.

Now that he was going to the same college as her, Izzy hoped to apologize. She wouldn't be surprised if he hated her. Isabelle hated her past self too but she had honestly changed. Well she was still a complete bitch but she didn't bully for no reason. She silently got ready for school and put on her clothes. Maybe if she was lucky he wouldn't even remember her.

Town Car in Los Angeles

"So are you all packed?" his agent Jack asked.

Simon shrugged, "By packed do you mean all my clothes are on the floor and I can't find my lucky sock?"

"Just a sock not socks?" he snorted.

The star nodded, "It's so lucky it's just one sock."

"Why are you so weird?"

He smiled, "Well it all started when I was a young boy living in New York."

"Just stop Simon you've got Ellen in a couple hours and I need you to at least pretend to be normal." Jack advised.

Simon looked at his watch, "Can I at least eat something?"

"You'll have plenty to eat there."

He gave him a look, "I want a breakfast burrito and not the sissy vegetarian kind, I want meat."

"Well you do need some food to gain more muscle for that action role you want and you exercise a lot so I guess it wouldn't be too bad."

Simon fist pumped, "Yes!"

"Don't get too excited you need to keep a low profile and your fans are crazy."

"Jack they aren't crazy they're just excitable."

"So that girl who snuck into your dressing room and sniffed your clothes isn't crazy at all?"

"Well dear agent of mine she was a nice person that had a slightly creepy disposition."

"Okay we're here please keep a low profile." Jack pleaded.

He tapped his chin, "I'll try now hand me my fake mustache."

After a bit more teasing Simon put on a hat and sunglasses. The mustache made him look like an idiot but he always insisted on wearing it. He stepped out of the car and put his hands in his pocket. The Mexican restaurant had a long line that went down the block and he could smell the sea.

The gentle wind made Simon pull his jacket closer to him and he walked to the hostess. She smiled at him politely and asked how many people he wanted. Simon slightly revealed his face and awkwardly smiled as she gasped.

"Can I please have a breakfast burrito to go?" he asked quietly.

The woman stared at him, "Su...sure."

He watched as the woman sprinted to the kitchen and quietly talked to the head chef. Simon attempted to be inconspicuous and raised his hood up. A group of college girls wearing USC sweaters stood at the front of the line and stared at him curiously. After ten minutes the hostess walked up to him and respectfully handed him a to go box in a bag. Just as he grabbed the bag he saw the college girls whispering to each other and pointing at him. Then one shouted "OMG it's Simon Lewis."

Everyone's eyes turned to him so he stared at a boy texting and pointed at him. After momentarily distracting the crowd he sprinted to the town car and jumped in as fast as he could go.

"DRIVE!" he screamed.

His driver speed out of the parking space and Simon momentarily relaxed in his seat.

"Whatever happened to a low profile?" Jack said accusingly.

Simon shrugged, "I would literally have done anything for a burrito."

"You are obsessed with food."

He laughed, "Why don't you say something people don't know?"

"That you're the weirdest kid ever." Jack said.

Simon gave him his famous smile and began eating his burrito. He would never admit it but he was nervous about going back to New York. His former best friend Clary might be there and he didn't even want to deal with the Lightwoods. It was known worldwide that he was fiercely against bullying because he had been bullied himself and after awhile he had lost a lot important him.

He'd stop talking to his friends because he hadn't wanted them to get bullied too. If there was ever a social pariah it was him. What was weird was that he hadn't even hated them. The Lightwoods and every other popular person that is. If anything he felt bad for them that they had to find joy from making people suffer but his view gradually went from pity to anger. Anger at the fact that he had never done anything to them but they continued to ruin him.

Maybe if he hadn't been such a push over things would be different but confrontation had never really been his thing. Now if someone attacked him he could easily take them down due to years of fighting lessons in tae kwon do, krav maga, and boxing. Krav maga was personally his favorite because it was for real life situations. Anyways he was as much to blame as them because any person should defend themselves when getting bullied.

Even though he was over it a bigger part of him would always remember and that was the problem. It had been even more of a slap on the face when he found out that Clary and Jace were a couple. Jace had been second in meanness only to Isabelle but he had a crush on her. So he tended to be more forgiving to her than him. Clary was his best friend and she had always been by his side but after they became an item Simon started avoiding her. The only good part about their relationship was that Jace didn't bully him in front of Clary. It was sad that that was one of the better things about high school.

_Flashback_

_Simon quietly read in the corner of the cafeteria and hoped that no one noticed him. After a few minutes someone took the book he was reading and threw it across the floor. Fear grappled him as he looked into the sneering face of Isabelle Lightwood. Her brothers Jace and Alec flanked her with menacing looks._

_"You really ruin my lunch by being here." the beautiful girl commented._

_His eyes darted around, "I'm sorry?"_

_"You don't really seem sorry." she said in a faux sad tone._

_Before he could answer her she flipped his lunch tray into his face and threw everything in his backpack onto the floor. _

_She picked up his geometry homework, "I think I'll take this because I forgot to do my homework. Thanks Lewis."_

_Her brothers threw the milk cartons they were holding onto his face and stalked off behind their sister. Simon stared depressed at his things on the floor, no one moved to help him. He slowly put his things back and attempted to wipe off the milk from his face and clothes. This wasn't the worst of it by far they would probably do something more horrible by the end of the day._

_End Flashback_

Simon sighed at the memory and tiredly rubbed his forehead. Thinking about those memories probably did more harm than good but everything reminded him of the past. He looked at Jack because he sensed his agent had something to say.

Jack smiled cautiously, "The thing is Simon you need to be in a relationship and I know you just broke up with Camille but everyone is very adamant."

"Who is everyone?" he asked.

The older man sighed, "Your publicist and she's a veteran you need to listen to her. The most famous celebrities are couples. Robsten, Bragelina, and Tomkat...and I know most of those couples are broken up but still."

"I don't want to be set up."

Jack gave him a look, "Just pretend to be a couple for a little bit and you need to ride on this celebrity high you're on. People love celebrity couples it's right up there with pictures of animals doing silly things. Look Simon you and Camille made a power couple. You guys were bigger than any of the other couples."

"Camille cheated on me for her werewolf costar." Simon said tersely. "I don't want to be in another relationship for a while."

His agent put a hand on his back, "I know you really liked her and I'm sorry for mentioning her."

"I don't like dealing with the paparazzi and I'm not going to fuel their obsession by getting some celebrity girlfriend."

"Simon please your fans sent you millions of gifts because they thought you were sad because of the break up. This is just to ease everyone up on you."

"So you promise if I date some celebrity the extra attention I've been getting will go away?" he asked.

Jack nodded, "Yup they'll stop analyzing who you should date and won't accuse every single girl you've ever met of being your girlfriend."

"I'm only 21 I should be partying or something." he grumbled.

Jack laughed, "You hate parties and drinking too much."

"So true it's just too loud and people always throw up on my shoes. Then I have to decide whether I throw them out or wash them. But I don't want to wash them and if I make my dry cleaner wash them they'll hate me. It's just a really long tireless cycle." Simon rambled.

Jackson snorted, "Okay to review you're promoting your teenage comedy Perfect Player yeah I know you still hate the name and you'll be singing your single Dark Haired Girl...yes I know you also hate that name too."

"I wrote the song but I couldn't think of a name for it and I trusted you to handle it." he accused teasingly.

He shrugged, "It's your fault for trusting me."

"Okay so what's the game plan for the interview?" the actor asked.

Jack paused, "You need to be charming and funny because she's going to ask you questions about the break up. Be very vague about it and somewhat avoid the question. Camille's agent has already thanked us for keeping the whole cheating scandal down but I'll support you all the way if you want to reveal it."

"I can't do that to her it would ruin her career and people would hate her." he said as he looked out the window.

The older man shook his head, "Simon it's okay to not be the nice guy you don't need to protect her...do you still have feelings for her?"

"I just don't want to reveal something that could hurt her okay? Even if I still had feelings for her, I could never forgive her."

Jack nodded, "Okay then so your wardrobe person Heather sent the clothes ahead of time and she said to tell you no gamer tees whatever that means."

"It means that I'm not allowed to wear shirts that have Star Trek and Call of Duty references." Simon said sadly.

His agent laughed, "Of course and use all your charm. You need practice for the late night host circuit you'll be going around next week promoting the movie."

"Cool I'm so excited." he said sarcastically.

Honestly the last thing he wanted to do was pretend to be happy when he was still recovering from his break up and dealing with the fact that he might have to face his mortal enemies. Well that was slightly dramatic more like people he strongly disliked. Too much pressure was on for Simon to keep up his ridiculously perfect reputation.

Everyone wanted him to be something and he just wanted to be himself. He left New York when he was just a sophomore in high school and had stayed in LA ever since. That first audition he had ever gone to was the start of his career. Simon had always wanted to be a singer though and both his singing and acting careers launched at the same time. His first movie had been a serious drama about a young doctor finding revolutionary treatments, after he had starred in an old western movie that had brought back the cowboy evolution. The movies got him all his awards but after that he wanted to play less serious roles. It was all rom coms from there.

His songs just naturally went viral due to good lyrics and his singing voice. Everyone knew he refused to call any song that wasn't written by him his own. It was actually at one of his concerts that he met Taylor Swift. He would've totally gone out with her but he was afraid that she would write a song about him. Then millions of little girls would hate him and just too much would happen. Wait what was he thinking of? After a year Simon started gaining muscle and working out a lot so he was no longer a stick. He would transform in any way for a role. Dye his hair, gain muscle, or shave his hair off? No problem.

A movie theatre is so full of different stories and places. That was why Simon had always loved movies...they transported you to somewhere else almost magical. He thought he would be a horrible actor but some part of him just had to try and it turned out he was great at immersing himself in a character and portraying emotion. Maybe all those years of being bullied gave him something to work with. All those years of anger, sadness, and frustration made for an unlimited pool of feelings.

The town car stopped and Simon mentally prepared himself for the paparazzi outside. He stepped out and zipped up his jacket. Everyone shouted his name and asked him to smile. He waved cautiously and quickly went inside. If Ellen asked him about his break up he would probably have a breakdown. Thinking about her gave him ulcers. Ulcers and he wasn't even sure what ulcers were.

NYU Campus

Isabelle sat in the cafe on campus and sipped a chai latte. Clary and Jace sat with her but seemed to be studying for something.

"He's going to hate us, huh?" she asked to no one in particular.

Jace rolled his eyes, "That's assuming he even remembers us."

"How could he not remember us?" she asked rhetorically.

The older boy shrugged, "Well he's famous now and I doubt he would even think about us mere mortals."

"I know Simon and he's a good guy he'll forgive us one day." Clary soothed.

Izzy laughed bitterly, "Get real Clary Jace and I practically ruined his life."

"He's probably mad at me for dating Jace too." the red head sighed.

Jace held his girlfriend, "Things will end up fine."

"Why did he even have to go to NYU? He could go to any other school." Izzy complained sadly.

Clary nodded, "You're right and he's going on Ellen today we should totally watch it."

"I don't want to." Jace said childishly.

Isabelle laughed, "You just don't want to see someone more good looking than you."

"Whoa there is no way in hell or back that he is more good looking than me." he replied. "Right Clary?"

The young artist paused, "Well he is very handsome..."

"You know what don't finish that sentence." Jace grumbled.

LAX

"When is the plane leaving?" Simon complained.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Do you want to know your schedule or what?"

"I don't want a schedule, I want to relax." he said sullenly.

His friend ignored him, "Monday through Friday you're going to do late night interviews and Tuesday during the day you'll be having a photo session with seventeen. Also prepare for an interview too. You're also going to be on the cover of GQ, Entertainment Weekly, and you'll be the fifth man to ever be on the cover on Vogue."

"So what days can I visit my mom?"

Jack sighed, "I'll write her in for the weekend."

"Earlier or no interviews." Simon said defiantly.

The older man glared, "Fine only because you did great with Ellen."

"I was charming wasn't I? Like James Bond and Tony Stark combined." he said with a smirk.

Jack started typing oh his laptop, "You were actually really entertaining and sang great."

"I'm kind of sad though I wanted her to try and scare me." he pouted.

His agent checked the clock on his phone, "Stop being so immature and appreciate that these people are even asking you to be interviewed. I mean seventeen magazine is taping off a huge part of central park for you."

"I'd rather eat at Veselkas." he said tersely.

Jack snorted, "Well be glad you can relax at college, I'll still be working."

"I love acting but I think a break is the best thing for me right now. I'm just...so worn out."

The brunette man nodded, "It's okay Simon it's common for actors to take breaks. Meanwhile I'll be looking for your next big role. Yes I know the rule no approvals until you say yes."

"Don't I actually have to audition?"

Jack laughed, "You're at this amazing point in your career that you don't have to audition for anything. You just put your name in for a role."

"Cool how's it going with that action role anyway?" Simon asked excitedly.

The agent smiled, "It just so happens that the director for the movie loved you in that western movie you did. But he wants you to gain a lot of muscle."

"Like what level of muscle?"

"Simon you have to have the body of Chris Evans in Captain America."

"Shi..."

"I'm going to interrupt you there and say you're going to do it no matter what. "

"Whatever when am I going to start school Jackie?"

"Well Simone probably in a week or two."

"What went up your skirt?"

"Probably the same thing that went into your Louis Vuitton bag."

"Touché my douchebag friend."

"Lewis I will take away you're x-box."

Simon winced, "Okay you're serious I get it."

"I don't get paid enough to deal with you." he grumbled.

The singer snickered, "You're right I'll cut your paycheck."

"Whatever I'm going to go get a pretzel."

Simon took out his favorite book I am the Messenger and held the worn copy gently. The book was about a man who had not amounted to much but with a push from an unknown source began changing lives. So it proved to him that anyone can become someone. Isn't the most important thing to matter in life? To actually change someone's life so you're remembered is...staggering.

Don't we want to be remembered instead of just existing? That was the question he had to ask himself every day and maybe that was why he had became an actor in the first place. Everyone no matter the person wants to make an impact whether it is small or miniscule. Well that was the way he thought anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 2

JFK Airport

The bright lights flashed as Simon stepped out of the private jet. His first flight had been canceled so Simon being as unreasonable as always had bought his own jet and flown to New York as quickly as possible. He wore aviator shades that made him look just like the superstar he was and looked calm as he held a leather satchel. The paparazzi shouted questions and told him to look at them but he stared straight ahead. A sleek town car waited on the runway and Simon walked as quickly as he could to the vehicle. Only once he was in the car did he relax.

"Okay today's Sunday and you have till one with your mom then we're going to tour NYU" Jack said as he looked through his schedule.

He gave a weak smile, "What's the word on paparazzi?"

"They'll probably be at NYU because the college is bragging about you" his friend admitted.

Simon sunk deeper into the seat, "Man they're everywhere."

"Lighten up kid" the older man tried to comfort him.

He tiredly rubbed his forehead, "I'll need you to order twenty bottles of aspirin when I go on the late night show circuit and I'll need an hour nap after touring NYU."

"On it man. Here's the thing you're going to be busy and disorganized so I've hired you a personal assistant. Well I haven't yet but I really think you should" Jack advised him.

Simon snickered, "Isn't that the reason why you're here?"

"I'm not a very good babysitter."

"I'd be hurt if I didn't know you thought of that a year in advance."

"Be as jealous as you want kid."

He pensively stared out the window, "Isn't it just lovely that the first sign I'm home is the crappy traffic."

"Don't be like that, you love New York" Jack replied in a bored tone as he went through his phone.

Simon whispered to himself, "I used to"

Clinton Street Baking Co.

Isabelle delicately cut into her delicious pancakes and moaned at their incredible taste. She had opted for crunchy banana and had never been so glad to order something. The pancake itself had a wonderful airy, crispy texture and the taste of the chocolate chili sauce just made the pancakes even better. Her brother's boyfriend Magnus happily chewed on pumpkin pancakes as he simultaneously texted on his phone.

"I'm so glad you took me here" she said with a smile.

Magnus winked at her, "Well you've been so down in the dumps lately that I wanted to cheer you up."

"I'm just worried about...you know" the college student shrugged.

He laughed, "I do know! You're worried the incredibly hot Simon Lewis is going to hate you but he won't. In fact you should try and date him."

"Simon you can't say just his first name Lewis would never go out with me after everything I've done" she blushed.

Her fabulous companion gasped, "Did Izzy Lightwood just blush? Honey I know he's absolutely delicious but I've literally never seen you blush before.

"Delicious? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes you're brother but stop trying to change the subject! I know you have that shirtless poster of him in your closet."

Isabelle covered her mouth in shock, "How did you know that?"

"Don't ask questions" he replied, "The point is you want him, he's hot, and if you try hard enough you can probably get him."

She flipped her hair, "I'll admit that I would probably make out with him until he forgot his name but I seriously doubt I could get within ten feet of him."

"Well as you know I work at Vogue and as the fashion editors assistant I get first dibs on the best gossip. I just happened to overhear that Mr. Lewis will grace the magazine cover with his beautiful face" Magnus grinned.

Izzy gasped, "Don't lie to me!"

"Vogue was also told that he's looking for a personal assistant..." he trailed off.

She slammed her hands down, "Sign me up for an interview!"

"Already did" he sang. "You're lucky too because all twenty spots filled in like a millisecond."

Izzy broke out her compact mirror, "I've got to do my hair and get my nails done."

"You probably should but last time I checked it's almost one and you have a class about now" the tall man said with a smile.

Isabelle let out a gasp of surprise, "I have to go but thanks for everything Maggie."

"You're very welcome and have fun!" he replied.

She used her impressive New York cab whistle and told the driver to step on it. At the moment she was majoring in Global Health because it had been her lifelong dream to travel the world and help people. It was a lot of the reason why she got along with Magnus but her teacher wouldn't be happy with her if she skipped another class. If she had to sit through the responsibility speech one more time she wasn't going to be happy.

As the cab pulled up to the school she sprinted out in her heels and ran as quickly as she could to class. On her way she noticed a large group of students crowding around something she couldn't quite see. Ignoring the screams of the girls she quickly walked around the group and cried out when she ran into someone head on.

She held her bruised head and looked up to glare at the person who ran into her. A small gasp escaped her throat as she saw Simon Lewis rubbing his head in front of her. He got up and helped her get on her feet. Isabelle nervously waited for the moment of recognition to come to him but he looked around distractedly and muttered a last apology as he walked off.

She had seen her former victim and he hadn't even shown an ounce of recognition. Izzy couldn't decide whether it was a blessing or a curse in disguise.

NYU

"So that's our campus Mr. Lewis I hope you enjoyed your tour" the President of NYU said with a smile.

He shook his hand, "Thank you for showing me your amazing campus but I really have to get going."

"We look forward to seeing you and remember that your teachers will be happy to work around your schedule" Mr. Wilson replied.

Simon but on his sunglasses and nodded as he left with a wave. The campus was beautiful and the people were great. There was only one very big problem...Isabelle Lightwood to be more specific. She had run into him and just seeing her again brought back all the memories he had repressed. Like any good actor he had hidden his shock well but the simple realization that she was there shook him to his core.

College was supposed to be fun and relaxing. It was bad enough that he had to deal with fame, now he had to deal with...just thinking of her name made him feel ill. Was it too late to switch colleges? No he couldn't, he had made a commitment as a man and student. As tempting as the thought was he needed to be mature about it or as close as he could get to maturity.

He lazily rolled up the sleeves of his blue pin striped button up and coolly leaned into his Lamborghini. Jack had been angry because he had refused to go with some kind of entourage but he wanted as close to normal as he could. As life as a celebrity continued he felt not annoyance but weariness in the way his career effected him. Simon sped through traffic and fleetingly thought of Camille.

Ms. Belcourt had basically ruined his life. Not really just...cheated on him, didn't apologize, and expected them to still be together. Yeah being smart wasn't exactly her strong suit. Well that wasn't true, Camille could be as conniving as the Joker. Their taste in make-up was quite similar too but he doesn't hold grudges. It's not like she was the first girl he ever let into his heart that also happened to break it. Nope no grudges there.

A smile came to his face as he parked by the Brooklyn row house that he had grown up in. It was completely unchanged and it was simply put, his home. Everything from the familiar worn stairs, to the beaten wood floors, and worn out paint reminded him of a happy life. That wasn't right was it...he was happy. Ignoring his thoughts he stepped out and smiled at his mother waving

Streets of New York

The youngest Lightwood wrapped her black trench coat tighter against her body. Vogue had hired her for some campaign and she had her interview for the assistant position. Ever since she had started at NYU, Izzy had started modeling for the extra cash. Not like she needed it considering her parents were executives in Wall Street. It was just nice to have her own hard earned money to spend. A happy sigh escaped her throat as she walked into the warm building. The secretary lazily motioned for her to enter the glass elevators as she read the latest copy of Vogue.

Magnus met her as she exited the elevator. They gave each other a hug and double air kisses with a smile.

"So what's this campaign I'm modeling in for?" Isabelle asked as she accepted sparkling water from an intern.

He smirked in a suspicious way, "I'm not sure...anyways, hair and make-up is starting...now."

The same intern who gave her the water led her to the familiar changing area. The make- up artists and stylist gossiped with her teasingly. She walked out of the area with a tight red dress that made her look quite seductive. Her eye make-up was smoky and her lipstick was a daring red.

Jane Allendale smiled, "I will be your photographer today Ms. I'm too cool for School."

"Hi Jane nice to see you too." she joked.

Her friend laughed, "Okay but we're still waiting on your partner in today's shoot."

Just as Jane spoke she heard a chorus of giggles nearby. She rolled her eyes at the thought of another pig headed male model. None of her thoughts could prepare her for the appearance of Simon Lewis striding inside the room. He wore a perfectly tailored maroon suit with silky black labels, paired with a clean white shirt and black bowtie. Izzy basically wanted to fangirl and faint at the sight of him. Before she could say anything, brown eyes met black. There was an electricity crackling through the air as they stared at each other. And almost for a moment she saw recognition in his glimmering eyes.

Jane smiled at her, "Ms. Lightwood this is Simon Lewis."

"Nice to meet you" he said with a handshake.

She paused for a moment, "Same."

"I'm sorry but are you the girl I ran into?" he asked.

Izzy nodded shyly, "Umm I think so."

"Cool" he muttered.

"Just get in front of the screen and get a pattern going" Jane commanded politely.

The shoot was happening on the classic completely white space. Magnus had informed her that the locations for the shoot were the Ritz and Lincoln Center Square. Being near her former victim wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. Even if looking at him all the time is pretty enjoyable.

They moved in front of the white screen wordlessly. At first her awkwardness effected the shoot but after a while they created a rhythm. Simon tended to keep his distance but like her soon came out of his shell. They leaned closer together and he pulled her even closer so they weren't even a breath away.

Magnus shouted, "Kiss!"

The cheer spread throughout everyone gathered in the room. She nervously looked at him but his pitch black eyes revealed no emotion. Then...he...kissed...her. There were fireworks, butterflies, and a tingling she had never felt before. Sure there had been guys before him but never any that made her react in the way she did at this moment. Yet as soon as it happened it ended. Simon pulled away and abruptly left with his long strides. His departure brought complete silence.

A man spoke up, "Hi I'm his manager and Simon is still dealing with his break up with his former girlfriend so please excuse his behavior. He's been having a hard time."

Mutters of "poor thing" and "how sad" went through the crowd. How could she forget about his break up? The huge power couple of Camille Belcourt and Simon Lewis. They were the new face of young Hollywood. After three years of being together the split had been quite the shock. The reason had apparently been "drifting apart" but she wasn't stupid. The slut had obviously cheated on him. It didn't take a genius to figure it out but the fans of the couple wouldn't hear of it. She could only imagine how he felt.

Rooftop of Vogue

Simon leaned across the railings of the Vogue rooftop and looked at the pack of cigarettes in his hand. He despised the tobacco filled remnant because of his deceased father's lung cancer. Yet when all the bullying occurred he had made the stupid mistake of starting to smoke. Months at a time could go by without a pack but when he got really stressed out, the old addiction came back. Visiting his mother had made him despise the addiction and he had promised himself to stop but kissing Isabelle and his break up...it was just too much.

"This is what killed my father" he said aloud.

The packet was untouched and nothing had ever looked so tempting. He glanced at it one more time and threw it over the roof as far as his strong arm allowed.

Simon screamed, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY LIFE IS AND I'M UNHAPPY."

As soon as the words left his mouth he felt lighter. So he tried again.

"I HATE BEING FAMOUS."

"I JUST SAW THE GIRL WHO MADE MY LIFE HELL."

"I HATE MY EX GIRLFRIEND AND I MIGHT STILL LOVE HER."

"I'M AFRAID OF MEAT AT MCDONALDS."

These confessions continued for a long time before he felt completely weightless then he ran down the set of stairs until he was in the lobby. He sprinted out of the building and went to the nearest bar.

"I'll have a straight scotch" he said to the pretty female bartender.

The girl gave a look of recognition but nodded, "Okay I'm Felicia by the way."

"Nice to meet you" Simon replied.

45 minutes later

"Whooo" Simon shouted as he took a drink straight from a bottle.

Everyone in the bar raised their drinks and drank with him. He got on top of the bar and started dancing with two girls in front and back of him.. Just as the blonde started to grind into him the door of the bar swung open and Isabelle Lightwood walked in with her runway walk. He didn't notice her until about ten minutes. To be fair he was pretty drunk.

"Hey what's up Lightwood" he slurred as he stumbled off the bar.

Izzy sighed, "Mr. Lewis you need to get back to the photo shoot."

"Of course as soon as I get another drink" he shouted.

Felicia tossed him the bottle of whiskey and he walked out leaning on Isabelle. Singing one of his songs and tripping every few seconds. She got a cab and helped Simon in. Izzy told the driver the Ritz and to step on it.

Simon laughed, "It's funny cause I do know you but I said I didn't"

"WHAT?" she screamed.

He covered his ears, "Tone it down Iz. Yeah I know you the girl who made my life hell for like ever since I was in like 3rd grade."

"I'm sorry Simon I really am" Isabelle said earnestly.

The celebrity suddenly seemed aware, "No you aren't, bad people are never sorry."

Before she had a chance to reply the cab pulled up to the Ritz and Simon calmly walked out. Any traces of him being drunk were completely gone. She followed him out and tried to hide her surprise.

She changed into a one shoulder metallic silk dress paired with high black heels . While Simon now wore a fitted grey silk jacket and pants, plaid cuff shirt, black and white polka dotted tie, with a silver pocket square and Oxford shoes that looked sophisticated.

They photographed in the glimmering lobby and shot as if they were checking into the hotel. The final shot came out with Simon leaning on the check in table looking rakishly into the camera and Isabelle with a hand on his shoulder.

She heard all the people looking at the photo comment how good they looked together and felt her heart drop when she realized it would never happen. After Jane ordered the crew upstairs and they began setting up in a glamorous hotel room. She informed them that this shot would look as if they're about to sleep together to show off Si's body.

The shoot was moving a little too fast for her but she changed into the lacy bra and underwear that was handed to her. Isabelle lazily sat on the bed and swung her legs as she waited for Simon to enter. The rest of the crew chatted inside the large suite and waited for the star to finish changing.

Just when her worries about how much he hated her came, Simon walked in wearing the same silk pants from before but nothing on his torso. She couldn't help but blush at his sculpted six pack and pecs. His arms were corded with muscles and he had an overall physique of a swimmer rather than being extremely burly. The other pieces of his clothing he wore were scattered on the ground for added effect.

"Let's pretend to about to have sex!" Simon sarcastically cheered.

His manager rolled his eyes, "Shut up douchebag and do the shoot."

"Okay Jackie don't get your louboutins in a twist." he replied.

Jack snorted, "Man, Simone your ability to be even more of a pussy everyday amazes me."

"I beat you at Call of Duty a million times and you hold a grudge forever" Simon said with a shake of his head.

Jane spoke up, "Getting back on track let's get this shoot going."

Isabelle shyly approached him and let out a gasp when he pulled her closer with a single arm. She put a single hand on his chest and gave him a smoldering look. He gave her a surprised look for a second then turned to the camera. This shoot felt different from the others. Instead of electricity she felt pure heat, the feeling of her bare stomach on hers made her want to blush, and his hand on her back gave her a pleasant burn.

Surprise came through her when he let go and was instructed to lie on the bed. She gingerly laid down on her back and blushed when Simon put a knee on each side of her. Yet even in the position they were in Simon did not touch her and looked at her with great trepidation. He quickly leaned into her and put his lips by her exposed neck.

A gasp escaped her throat when he actually put her lips on her neck. His lips were warm and the feeling of them seemed perfect. Then he was away from her more quickly than she liked. She stared at him as he buttoned up a shirt and thanked the Vogue assistant who told him he could keep the clothes.

He turned towards her, "So you know that I know who you are. I'll be civil and I hope you are too, but remember that I don't remotely forgive you. Other than that have a great day Ms. Lightwood."

"I never meant to hurt you" she said apologetically.

Simon laughed bitterly, "Well I'm sorry to tell you that you did. For years I couldn't look at myself in a mirror because you made me hate what I saw. I'm pretty much over it now but I just wanted you to know that."

"I know...I do but I just feel like even with our horrible past we still have this connection." Isabelle replied earnestly.

He paused, "I'm sorry if I gave you some kind of apparent single that I liked you but I don't. I'll just change our last photo shoot so it's just me. Not really nice to see you again and I hope I never see you as long as I live."

"Well then I'll tell you this Simon Lewis! I won't give up until you forgive me even if it takes a million years because I am sorry or I would never apologize." she replied fiercely.

The dark brown haired man started to walk away and gave her one last look, "I honestly say good luck to you because that is one thing you _won't_ get your way in."

Her heart dropped as he left the room. She had known that forgiveness is hard but she didn't realize just how hard it is.

AN: Yay another chapter sorry it took so long.


End file.
